Lost in the Zone
by Cstr Gl
Summary: Living in the most dangerous place in the world in the perspective of a man before the inevitable. Short Story; One Shot; This is my first fan fiction so criticism is much appreciated so I can take notes from you guys.


The Zone. The most dangerous place in the world, everywhere you go death seems to follow and still there's a large community thriving here, mercenaries, criminals, or daredevils wanting to get their hands on an artifact. I myself have called this my home. And like me, the others who also call this home are called Stalkers.

My name is Darby Torvo, though knowing my name is irrelevant when you're here 'cause entering the zone without authorization makes you a wanted person outside so having nickname is a good thing and I gave myself the nickname of Flint. I have accompanied many stalkers both trustworthy and traitorous but mostly the latter, I've seen others dying in the zone more than any other. Skadovsk, the hub of Zaton is where I mostly visit as the barkeeper tends to collect artifacts in exchange for money. I wandered through the Claw Anomaly earlier and ventured to the Boiler Anomaly collecting artifacts and managed to find a Jellyfish and a Crystal. I always carry my trusty Carabineer a SPSA-12 variant bought from Nimble, that man is very reliable if you got the cash. Surviving the zone isn't so hard these days, got many shells to fire, rad protectants as well chemical protectants in my pockets, a couple of first-aid kits and bandages, and stashes that I hid all over Zaton, I'm pretty much capable of surviving on my own.

After eating some eating some bread and a tourist's delight preserves I head back to Skadovsk.

I arrived at Skadovsk then proceeded to talk to Beard the Barkeeper.

"Hail Stalker! What brings you to my humble vessel?"

"As always, an artifact to sell"

I handed over the artifacts.

"These are nice finds indeed especially the jellyfish, I ordered my men to find me one but looks like this one's already done thanks to you" He then paid me double the amount for the Bubble artifact.

"Oh and what other artifacts would you like me to find?" I asked

"Well I can pay double for stalkers that can bring me Gravi and Bubble first"

"Okay I'll find one for you"

"Thank you stalker safe travels"

Since finding both is could take long, I guess I'll find the Bubble Artifact before anyone else does. I approached Pilot to help me get to Yanov. There's an area in Yanov called the Anomalous Grove that has a higher chance for a Bubble to spawn there. I arrived at Yanov Station though inhabitants are booming there's some bad blood going on between the Freedom and Duty factions so I always leave as fast as I can to avoid the conflict. I also have stashes hid around Yanov so I can always run there and take some.

The wildlife of Yanov is full dangerous mutants especially the Chimera who can leap a dozen feet in to the air. I've had my fair share of Chimera encounters but they will always send fear to me, the feeling of a monster chasing you makes me want to kill myself from this misery. But today there won't be any Chimera, this artifact hunting will quick.

"Huh it seems awfully quiet" I mumbled to myself

"STALKER!" someone shouted in front of me

"Never mind"

"Don't be alarmed I'm just a fellow stalker I was only wandering if you know a man named Stryker"

"No, what does he look like. I may find you later at the Station?"

"He wore a Sunrise suit like any Stalker, he held a Vintar BC sniper rifle and a Black Kite desert eagle as his side arm"

"He sounds like a veteran in the zone but don't worry I'll let you know if I ever spotted him"

"Aye, Oh and another is that he's a bandit so be cautious"

"Will do thanks uhh…"

"Just call me Benjamin"

"Sure, the name's Flint"

"So what did this person do to you?" I asked him

"He killed two of my friend"

"I'm sorry that I ask"

"Don't be, once I find him I will splatter his head with my hunting shotgun"

We look at each other respecting one another before parting ways.

After a long walk killing bloodsuckers and mutated dogs along the way I finally made it to the Anomalous Grove. Lucky for me no one's here yet so I hastily took out my Veles Detector and started scanning the area and sure enough a Bubble artifact is here. I grabbed the artifact then continued to find more, I also managed to find a Kolobok artifact which has healing capabilities, I kept on looking for other artifacts in the area until I realize that it's almost night time, I pack up my things and started heading back to the Station. And as I move out a man in a sunrise suit approached me.

"Would ya look at that" A stalker seemingly talking to me

I ignored the man as it is getting late, all sorts of creature become more active at night.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?" his voice now louder

"What do you want? I'm just heading back to the station" I responded

"Don't worry this'll be quick I see you managed to find a Bubble, Beard is looking for one and I would like to relinquish that from your hands if you know what's good for you" he said demandingly

"I'm afraid that won't happen you see I found it" I said while intimidating him with my Carabineer Shotgun.

"Huh, nice toy you have there, but you see" he's suddenly accompanied by other 2 stalkers, he then showed me his firearm in his back. A Vintar BC sniper rifle.

I was suddenly reminded of a stalker carrying that same weapon, still I can't confirm if that's him until he showed me his secondary weapon.

"So stalker if you want to keep your life, I will take your artifact"

"Not a chance"

I aimed at his head ready to unload when suddenly I was struck in the head by another man behind.

"Heh I was being nice, guess some people never learn" his eyes focused at me with no remorse

"You did this to yourself" he then picked up a pistol from his suit, a desert eagle and not just any other ones it's the black kite.

"STRYKER!" I shouted

"So you know me, too bad it's too late" he pointed the gun at me aiming for my torso

"I will ki.." He pulled the trigger spraying me with bullets

"Huh 5 shots should be enough aye" he exclaimed all the while his friends laughing

"Another Stalker lost in the zone, let's go boys there's nothing more here"

I lay down to the ground soak with blood. The last thing I saw was the bastard walking away taking everything I have. Night time is approaching, my corpse may very well be gone the moment it hit morning. For these past few years I lived as a Stalker and now I die as a Stalker just the way I want.

"You can take a stalker from zone but you can never take the zone from a stalker"

I heard dogs barking louder and louder as they come closing at me seemingly smelled the scent of blood, I just closed my eyes and immediately I succumb to the Zone.


End file.
